4 people 2 rooms
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: Lucy chose a mission on the board for her and Nastu looking at the reward, not the mission. She invited Levy, and Gajeel came along too. What happens when Levy reads the mission? How will the four mages cope with liviing in two rooms until they find what they need? FIlled with lots a humour, Geehee, and many, many Nalu and Gale hints. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Fairytail story I thought of. Give me a few reviews and thoughts on this. :)**

Today it's a normal day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana was drinking her guts out with Macao, Mira was playing Matchmaker with herself, Elfman was yelling "I'M A MAN!", Lucy was writing her novel in the corner and Levy was reading a book on different mages. The only absent person in the guild was Wendy, who went on a mission with Charla and Happy.

" Flame head!" Gray shouted.

"Ice freak!" Natsu retorted.

" What are you guys even fighting about?" Gajeel asked. Gray and Natsu looked at each other.

" I forgot." They both said in unison.

"Natsu! I chose a mission!" Lucy yelled. She ran to Natsu.

"You know, you should come with Natsu and me! You have nothing better to do here anyway." Lucy said to Levy. She nodded and closed her book.

" Thanks Lu-chan!" She said.

"Gajeel should come too. He can protect Levy-san!" Mira exclaimed. Levy blushed and looked away, but Lisanna caught it

"See Gajeel! She likes you!" Lisanna exclaimed. Levy blushed even more and Gajeel grinned.

" Well, you two coming or what?" Natsu asked, becoming impatient. Levy nodded and looked at Gajeel. Gajeel rolled his eyes and nodded

Mira fainted and Lisanna went dreamy-eyed.

The four left without Gray or Erza because they were way too lazy to invite them.

As they were on the way, Levy took the mission from Lucy and looked at it.

"Well, the reward is 250,000 jewels, so we can divide it equally to get 62,500 jewels each." Levy pointed out

"You do math really fast." Gajeel said. Levy blushed and looked at Lucy. She grinned from ear-to-ear and gave her thumbs up. Natsu gave Lucy a questioning look.

" It's girl talk." She said. Natsu nodded and looked away.

Levy looked at the quest paper.

"This says that we need to capture the jewel thief that's staying at that resort. The staff saw him and decided to stay quiet and let mages do the job." Levy said

"Cool. What's the name of he resort?" Gajeel asked

" It doesn't say... Wait! Here's a picture of the resort." Levy squinted. " Magnolia Honeymoon Couple resort" She read out loud

"Well I didn't expect that." Lucy admitted.

" Wait... Do we need to be undercover?" Gajeel asked

" Uh, well the thief might escape if we make a big entrance so, yeah probably." Levy replied

" Honeymoon resort" Lucy muttered. She blushed and looked at Levy. Levy's cheeks were also flushed

"Does that mean we have to act married and... Together?" Natsu asked

"Apparently" Lucy replied and looked at Levy.

Gajeel look the two blushing girls and smirked. "I'm going to pack for a week.". The three others nodded and went their own ways to pack

"We'll meet at the train station in an hour." Lucy shouted as she ran to her apartment

In an hour, the four mages met each other at the train station.

"There's a train that goes straight to the resort!" Lucy exclaimed. "It leaves in half an hour, so we have enough time to get the tickets. Let's go!"

When they got their tickets, Natsu wasn't happy.

" Why did it have to be the train?" Natsu moaned as his motion sickness started to take over. Levy giggled as Natsu put his head on Lucy's lap. Gajeel snickered and looked out the window.

" So, when are you going to finish the novel?" Levy asked Lucy. She looked at Levy in the eye and shrugged.

" Probably after the mission. I'm on my last chapter. And then I need to do the epilogue." Lucy replied as she started to stroke Natsu's hair.

" Can you at least give me a hint on what's in it?" Levy enthusiastically asked. Lucy giggled and shook her head.

" There are two guys here. I can't say anything. Though I brought it with me, because we are going to be staying here for some time." Lucy whispered.

" What is it? Your love life?" Gajeel asked. Lucy blushed and looked away.

" Geehee. Is it with Salamander?" Gajeel smirked as Lucy blushed beet red and looked at Natsu who was lying down on her lap.

About two hours later, the four mages, well to be specific, two dragon slayers, one solid-script mage and a celestial spirit mage arrived in front of the resort.

" So far the mission is going good." Levy said. Lucy nodded.

" Wait. We're supposed to act married, so…" Lucy started. " Gajeel can be with you Levy-chan!"

" That means you have to be with Natsu." Levy pointed out. Lucy stopped cheering.

" Then it's settled! Levy with Gajeel and Lucy with me!" Natsu said, throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulder and flashing his famous grin.

" Well, let's go check in and see the manager." Gajeel grumbled. The four walked to the front desk.

" Hi! Can we talk to the manager?" Levy asked in a polite voice. The woman at the desk looked up, nodded her head and went into another room. A few seconds later, a small man, maybe the size of Gramps, came out.

" Come into the room." He said in a serious voice. The four nodded and followed the man into a small office.

"Hi! We're the Fairy Tail wizards! You made a request here to get a few bandits." Lucy started.

" Yes, so how are you going to identify and catch them?" the manager asked.

" We're thinking of going undercover and acting like two couples. Then we observe, make notes and capture the bandit." Levy replied. The man nodded.

" Ok. Well, would you like your rooms close to each other?"

Lucy and Levy nodded. They went to the reception desk and the manager told the lady what rooms they wanted. She nodded and typed something into the computer.

" Okay, so your rooms will be on the 17th floor. When you get out of the elevator, you go on your left, and the two rooms will be on your right-hand side. The two room numbers are 175 and 176." She said. The two girls nodded and ran to the elevator with their luggage in hands.

" Lu-chan, but what if the bandit catches us first?" Levy whispered.

" Don't think like that. I'm sure that we'll catch him and he'll be in our custody." Lucy replied. Levy nodded.

" Natsu and Gajeel. We need to act undercover right, so at least try to act like we're two couples! The cover stories, if anyone asks, is that we had our wedding 2 days apart and are good friends so we came together on out honey moons. Kapeesh?" Lucy asked. Gajeel and Natsu nodded. Okay. Gajeel and I will take room 176 and you guys take 175. We'll meet you in an hour in front of the rooms. I want dinner. Levy said.

" See you in an hour Levy-chan!" Lucy said and hugged her.

" C'mon Luce, you'll see her in an hour." Natsu said, tugging her into the room.  
" I think he wants to _spend some time with you._" Levy said. Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes.

" See you in an hour Flame-head."

" Same to you iron-face". They both went to their separate rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

" Natsu! There's only one bed in this room!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu looked at Lucy.

" So?" he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

" It's weird. One bed. Two people." Lucy replied. She looked at the couch. " I have an idea! I sleep on the bed and you sleep on the couch!"

" AWW! Lucy, don't be a weirdo. I always sleep in your bed!" He said. Lucy paled.

" YOU _WHAT_?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu took a step back.

" But your bed is so comfy!" He said.

Lucy calmed down. " Well this isn't my bed. This is the hotel bed."

" So? It's still nice to sleep with you." Lucy blushed and looked away.

" Lucy? Are you sick? You're all red." Natsu came to her and touched her forehead. She blushed even more and slapped his hand away.

" You know what? Sleep where ever you want." Lucy said as she opened her suitcase. She put her things in the two top drawers.

" Put your things in the two bottom drawers." She told Natsu, who nodded.

For the next hour the two mages unpacked their things in a comfortable silence. Then they met Levy and Gajeel outside. Levy and Lucy walked in front of the guys.

" There's only one bed in the room!" Levy whispered. Lucy nodded.

" And Natsu actually wanted to sleep on one bed. He just didn't care." Lucy said. Levy stopped, mouth open. The she smiled and wagged her eyebrows.

" Sounds like somebody likes you!" She said. Lucy blushed.

" Even if I did, which I don't, he's still really dense. He won't notice." Lucy pointed out. " But how did you and Gajeel react?"

" I didn't want to start a fight, so I'm sleeping on the couch and he's on the bed."

" WHAT? How- why- GAJEEL!" Lucy called. Gajeel looked at her.

" Why is Levy sleeping on the couch?" She asked.

" Because I offered that she sleeps on the bed with me but she didn't want to." Gajeel replied.

" Oh, so you had the same situation with Natsu and me." Lucy said. She walked back to Levy.

" So to re-cap, you're sleeping on the bed with Natsu." Levy asked. Lucy hesitated, but nodded. Levy smiled.

" But we need to promise one thing. The guys will probably forget this, so it's just between you and me." Lucy said.

" When we get back to the guild, we do NOT tell Mira that we slept in one bed with the guys. Because then she'd go to the next level of match-maker with us."

" Agreed." Levy said and they shook hands. Then they looked at the two guys, who are casually talking to each other.

" They are getting along really well." Levy pointed out. Lucy nodded.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FORK?" Natsu yelled.

" YOU HEARD ME, CANDLE!" Gajeel replied.

" I spoke too soon." Lucy said. " Guys!" The guys looked at Lucy. " Calm down! Don't act like 5 year olds! We're supposed to act married!" she exclaimed.

" But he said that we like each other!" Natsu complained. Lucy blushed beet red.

" Ha! See! I told you Lucy! You two are meant to be together!" Levy said. Gajeel pushed Lucy toward Natsu, who caught Lucy. She quickly pushed herself off of him.

" You know, then maybe you two should get together." Lucy said.

" Not happening." They both said together.

" Well, Lucy and I will get together the day you two get together. Can we make a deal like that?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Levy's eyes widened.

" No, no don't' make a deal like that." Lucy whined.

" Deal." Gajeel shook hands with Natsu.

" We're screwed. " Lucy said.

" But I'm wondering, why, out of all people, Gajeel wants Natsu and I together?" Lucy wondered out loud. " And why he's agreeing to getting you two together."

" Probably Mirajane's doing. She probably influenced him." Levy said.

" Well I'm hungry! Let's go get dinner!" Natsu said.

**I want to thank everyone who's following and favouring this fanfic. This really means a lot to me. Today's the 5th day that I uploaded this and I already have over 20 followers! This is a new thing for me. I never that this much publicity in such a short amount of time. It's amazing. Thank you all for this.**

***Puppy face* Pwease review!**


End file.
